Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future
Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future, also known as Bread's Crumbs 5, is an upcoming full-length film written, directed, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus. It will serve as a sequel to 2017's Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, and will be the fifth and final major installment in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, and the fourteenth installment overall. Announced by Scott in January 2020, the film was secretly in the works for several years, as Scott devised a story that invested him in the series' return. The film will celebrate ten years of LordStarscream100. Little has been revealed about the film as of yet. It is due for release in July 2020, and will star returning cast members Austin Brinser, Alex Fanelli, Jake Huber, Alex Lombardo, Scott Pincus, Jordan Winfield, Kevin Kyriakos and Kaile Martinelli, with Jack Landolt joining the cast as well. Scriptwriting is nearly complete, and filming is set to begin in February 2020. Cast *Austin Brinser as Flynt Coal, a sworn guardian of The Crumbs and one of two living members of The Clan. He is the oldest character returning for the film, and the only one to have appeared in all five Bread's Crumbs films. *Alex Fanelli as Kick, formerly a Portugese civilian, now a sworn guardian of The Crumbs and one of two living members of The Clan. *Jake Huber and Alex Fanelli as Kaine West, the U.B.N.V.A.'s lead scientist who went mad over the years due to his inability to save his girlfriend. Douglas Garthwaite will return as Kaine's voice, his fourth time portraying the character. *Alex Lombardo as Quinn Diesel, a former ally of the U.B.N.V.A. and the son of the late Quinn Diesel, who he murdered in the previous film. Quinn previously appeared in the post-credits scene of Kaine West: No Salvation, teasing his return to the series. *Scott Pincus as Kosta Brando, an arms dealer operating in Portugal, who sheltered Kaine West after he was nearly killed by Rasputin. *Jordan Winfield as Spike, a former member of the U.B.N.V.A.'s military department. *Kevin Kyriakos as Trevor Zednick, a former tech guy in the U.B.N.V.A. *Kaile Martinelli as Christine, Kaine's girlfriend who is imprisoned in the Conundrum Dimension. The size of her role has yet to be revealed. *Jack Landolt as Vector Other characters are set to appear in the film, as hinted by Scott, though none of them have been confirmed or disclosed as of yet. Production By the end of 2017, Scott began making plans to eventually produce a fifth installment in the Bread's Crumbs series. Around this time, he also had the idea to make a spin-off revolving around Kaine West, a villain introduced at the apparent end of the series. Over the next few years, Scott formulated ideas, concepts and storylines for the film, while also working on other major films such as Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master. Scriptwriting for the film officially began on October 25, 2019, and the first draft is nearly complete as of January 2020. On January 10, with the release of the 2019 New Year's Special, Bread's Crumbs 5 was officially announced as Scott's main project of 2020. He hopes for the project to be a celebration of everything LordStarscream100 has made for the past ten years. Along with the film's announcement came the confirmation that Austin Brinser, Alex Fanelli, Alex Lombardo and Scott Pincus would reprise their original roles as Flynt Coal, Kick and Kaine West (both played by Alex Fanelli), Quinn Diesel, and Kosta Brando. Jake Huber will also return as Kaine West, sharing the role with Alex, while Jordan Winfield, Kevin Kyriakos and Kaile Martinelli will reprise their roles as Spike, Trevor Zednick and Christine from Kaine West: No Salvation. Jack Landolt, who previously made minor appearances in The Meal and Raiders of the Lost Vibe, is set to debut as a new character named Vector. On January 12, Douglas Garthwaite was confirmed to reprise his voice role as Kaine West. A teaser trailer for the film was released on February 2, and revealed its full title as Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future. On February 13, Scott announced that filming will begin later that month. Trivia *The teaser's tagline is "every sacrifice led us closer to the end", hearkening back to the sacrifices made by The Clan in Bread's Crumbs 4. *The scene from the Super Bowl teaser, where Kick goes to Torture Wobbler Church, was filmed much earlier in March 2019. Scott was concerned that the Lloyd Farmhouse would be torn down before Bread's Crumbs 5 would begin production in 2020. *Despite the film's title invoking the word "future", Scott has confirmed it will not deal with time travel. It also continues the tradition of the main installments having two-word subtitles. *The film will feature characters and actors from both Kaine West: No Salvation and the other Bread's Crumbs films. It is unconfirmed if they will share any scenes together. *The film is set to be the last major installment in the series - an expectation that was previously set for Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam and later Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. With Scrub Slam, Scott assumed they wouldn't have the time to make a fourth film during their senior year. With Mass Consumption, Scott felt that the series would deservedly conclude once they graduated high school. With this film, Scott chose to take a break from the series for several years before telling a new story. Category:2020 Storyline Category:Upcoming Films Category:Full-Length Films Category:Final Installments Category:Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future